User talk:ShadowRaptor101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Darkspore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zelem's Nexus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 94Connor949 (Talk) 01:19, February 24, 2011 Co-op this next Beta-test? I was wondering, Do you want to play Co-op mode during the next Beta-test? I'm a fairly good player, but I've only played Co-op once before. If they don't reset the servers I should still have some pretty good Heroes. :) *Posted By: 94Connor949 @ 05:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) No prob! Just look me up and invite me ;) ShadowRaptor101 is my name everywhere lol :P My top 5 strongest heroes are Blitz, Zrin, Arakna, SRS-42, and Lumin. I play CO-OP almost every time lol I'll add u to my friend roster ;) ShadowRaptor101 23:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, Great! Okay! Great! My screename is Seims in Darkspore. My most powerful Heroes are currently SRS-42, Zrin, Sage, Viper, and Blitz. I hope they didn't reset the servers 'cause I had some great weapons for them too! * Posted By: 94Connor949 @ 00:06, March 10, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Thanks for adding the Lore of some Heroes to their pages, but please have it typed-out, instead of as a picture. Also, please use a similar format as used on the Arakna page. I've only had time to do this page and the Characters & Classes page with the new format, and I'm still working on the format itself, but I hope that soon all the pages will have a similar format, so the whole Wiki has the same look on all DarksporeWiki pages. Your doing a good job so far, and I need help keeping DarksporeWiki organized and accurate, so, I'm giving you Administrator Rights. But remember, as Founder of this Wiki, I can also remove any your rights here, so please use this new privilege wisely. I look forward to seeing how you help improve DarksporeWiki! Again, thank you for all your help! :') * Posted By: '94Connor949 @ 05:31, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I apologize. With only 15 minutes before the servers were supposed to shut down, I knew I would be unable to write all of their lores, so I simply made picture forms of them and posted them here so we would be able to write them down later even after the servers shut down :) fortunately, I went on facebook this morning and saw that the Darkspore servers will be open another day :D and also, thank you from making me an admin ^_^ I will do my best to follow regulations ;) ShadowRaptor101 16:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) New message from: 94Connor949 ---- I sent a PM to MaxisYegg to see whether or not Zelem, or this Sylan person is the Corrupter. If you want, you can do the same.94Connor949 21:38, March 26, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: User:94Connor949 ---- Also, please consider this; All known Crogenitors have been listed in Hero Lores, such as Astra, Pytron, Ingto, Suzu, Zelem, and in some, such as Viper's, The Corrupter. In none of them, is there a Crogenitor called 'Sylan'. The only place where this supposed 'Sylan' is mentioned in when HELIX might have said his name, although it could have easily been misheard. Also in the recent Beta-6 Patch Notes on the New Darkspore Forum, there is a Boss De-buff called 'Mark of Zelem'. It was mentioned twice: Art and Visual Effects "Polaris’ Mark of Zelem effects updated." NPCs "Mark of Zelem now has the proper debuff icon." * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 00:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Zelem and a Crogenitor who's name sounds like "Sylan" are 2 diffrerent characters. Sylan is the Corruptor, this is even mentioned ingame. Zelem is even confirmed to be dead in Zelem's Nexus' "Outer Rings", so idk how ppl can mistake "Sylan" for Zelem, when they're both pronounced very differently. Also, the Mark of Zelem is a debuff that one of Polaris' variants is capable of using, as stated b MaxisYegg. I made a thread on the forums concerning "Sylan"'s true name, but no developers have made any attempts to answer it. Zelem and Sylan are even shown ingam and are different in clothing and color. ShadowRaptor101 02:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Okay, I don’t want to get into a heated dispute of who's right and who's wrong. In the next Beta-test, lets both record when HELIX talks, especially when she talks about The Corrupter, Zelem, and Sylan. Also, the Developers will probably tell more about The Corrupter eventually, but they're busy working on the game. We're probably going to learn more about Darkspore after the release, so let's both not make any assumptions yet. :) * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 02:36, March 27, 2011 (UTC)'' Yes, let's not start and edit war lol IDK how to record though, I have tried using camstudio but idk how to make it work xD and awesome I can't wait to learn more :D ShadowRaptor101 02:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: '94Connor949 I use FRAPS, the Trial is free, but you can only record for 30 seconds. I'm planning on getting the full version though. * Posted by: '94Connor949 @ 03:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) New Message from: 94Connor949 ---- Hey, ShadowRaptor101, about Slyan or Zelem being The Corrupter, check this out: [http://forums.darkspore.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=2836&p=25332#p25325 >>>] Developer Michael Arsers commented on the thread I posted about The Corrupter's true identity. * Posted by: 94Connor949 @ 04:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Chaolinchao TheChaolinArmy777 Hi shadowraptor101 whats up : ) Help froma fellow admin (on another wiki) Hello, I am Sam 3010 and I am bureacrat of the League of Legends Wiki. I would love to help you develop the basics of this wiki and give you certain tips. I loved spore and I was thinking that I could make the Darkspre wiki, but I can't even buy the game and the LoL Wiki was in a work bloom so I had to give up on the idea. I just wanted to invite you to check out my wiki (number 9 on the PC games link at the top of all Wikia Pages) and you can copy all the codes you want as well as take ideas. One thing I consider would be helpful is for you to add a recolor to the people's name that have added rights like Admins and Bureaucrats, I believe that would help new contributors to identify who to ask for help. Please be free to comment on mytalk page, and I will answer as soon as I can. 05:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :You could start by adding a file to this page File:Favicon.ico, the file will appear when the wiki is a added to the favorites. I created one image for you to use on that: